Give me a chance
by carson34
Summary: Don is trying to get his ex-wife back and now she has a sercet that she has been keeping for over four years
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: It's time for another Numb3rs storyline. I hope that you like it. Follow me on twitter: carson34ff!

* * *

Alyssa was moving back to LA after Four years of being gone. She knew that her ex-husband was living there but did not know what she was going to do. They had a four-year old daughter named Zoe.

"Mommy, where are we moving back?" Zoe asked her mommy as she was sitting in her seat.

"because I want you to live in the same city as your grandparents." she tells her daughter while knowing that is not the real reason. She was starting a new job as a teacher and needed to move out here.

"When will I get to meet my daddy?" She asks her mother.

"I don't know where he is." she lies to her daughter as she pulls into the house where there was a moving truck. She helps her daughter out of her seat and takes her into the new house.

* * *

**Two days later**

Alyssa was unpacking some more things when she comes to her photo album of her wedding to Don and is still upset of what happen when they broke up. Don would not talk to her about them moving to LA and she did not want to go so she left him and filed for divorce. She wanted to see her husband fight for them and he did not. He just let her go.

* * *

**First day of work and daycare! **

Alyssa was taking her daughter to first day of daycare. She was sure that she was going to love the person that is going to watch her. She heads to work and is surprised to see her ex-husband standing there ordering his coffee.

"Oh my God. Alyssa!" Don said when there was an explosion and everything went up in smoke. He woke up to go and check on her. "Alyssa, wake up." The help had arrived and started to work on her. Alyssa woke up at the hospital worried about her daughter.

"I need to call my daughter's daycare lady and have her bring her here." Alyssa tells Don.

"You have a child now?" he asks her.

* * *

Author Note: alright I wanted to leave you all with a teaser so I know that it's going to be short. Next chapter will be in a week! see you then. Review and let me know what you think she is going to say. Thank you ahead of time!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This chapter is going to be longer than the first chapter and I hope that you guys will review it and let me know how you like this one. I also am on twitter where I make daily updates. Nanny is another word for babysitting.

* * *

Don is waiting for Alyssa's daycare person to get there with the little girl. He is in shock that she has a daughter. The little girl, Miranda, finally came in with her nanny.

"Are you Don?" The nanny ask the man who was waiting for them.

"Yes." He responds to her kneeling down to the little girl's level. "And who is this?"

"Her name is Miranda." She says as the little girl gets scared by him. Don had to admit there was a short chance that she is his daughter but not so sure yet.

"Hey it's okay. I know your mommy. In fact I was married to her before you were born." He tells her as she goes in further into her daycare person.

"I need to start going. Emma, you are going to be okay. He's going to take you to your mommy." The nanny tells her as she picks up her and hands her to him. They walk towards her mother's room and Emma starts to smile when she sees her mother Alyssa.

"Mommy are you okay?" Emma asks her mother.

Alyssa is surprise to see that her daughter is in her ex-husband's arms. She knew that that she needed to tell both them that they are related.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Alyssa is getting sent home today but the doctors told her to rest and take it easy which is not always possible with a four year old daughter. Don invited her to come and live with him while she recovers so he can help with her daughter. Don is helping her into the house that he got about three weeks before hand. Emma had her own room and so did Alyssa. Don had hopes that they would get back together and be a family with her daughter. Being there for two days and seeing how her daughter and Don are connecting; she decides that it's time to tell Don the truth.

"Don we need to talk." She says as she sits down next to him and Emma.

"What is it?" He asks her while keeping his eyes on their daughter.

"Emma's your daughter." She tells him

"I already figure that she was my daughter. I was just waiting for you to tell me about it." Don says to her. "I am not mad."

"How long have you known about our daughter?" She asks him.

"about a week ago when I overheard you talking in your sleep." He reveals to her.

"I don't talk in my sleep." She tells him

* * *

**About six months later**

Don and Alyssa decided to give their relationship another chance and are doing great. Don is planning to ask her to marry him with their daughter there. He wants to share this special moment with both of his girls. Alyssa went out with her mom and sister before their date night.

"You know what he is planning don't you?" She asks her mother as she sits down next to her.

"Maybe. Since he has Emma now with him." her mother tells her. "Just trust him."

"I hope so." She says while the rest of the time with her mom and sister went on and she was on the way to meet her boyfriend and their daughter.

"Will you marry me?" Don asked her getting down on one knee

"yes." She says as they make their relationship further into the future.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's it. I have been working on this chapter for the past four hours and now I am done with this storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** I decided to make this storyline really long and my goal is 3,000 words to this chapter so we will see if I make it. Follow me on twitter if you want more updates.

* * *

**Going back to work**

Alyssa is really getting ready to go back to work. He is trying to make sure that their relationship is still going strong. She has started to go back to work and he wants her be careful.

"I don't think that it's time for you to go back to work so soon." He tells her as he watches her getting dress. "Take another week. I am sure that your boss would understand. I mean with everything that you have gone thou."

"You went through the same things as I did and you are back to work. I am lucky that my boss is nice enough not to fire me since I had to wait for my first day of work. I am going back." She says as she puts her shoes on and leaves the room. He follows her down the stairs and she starts to make breakfast. Zoe comes walking down the stairs ready to go to daycare. Don picks up their daughter and whispers something into her ear.

"Hey no secrets." She tells them as she watches her daughter and boyfriend makes looks at each other.

"Mommy please stay home." She says to her mother with a sad look on her face.

"No you need to go to daycare and mommy needs to go to work. Nice try daddy." She tells her daughter and boyfriend. She walks over to them and gives them each a kiss. She finishes the breakfast and they sit down and eat their breakfast. She loads up their daughter in the car and gives him another kiss. She drops their daughter and heads to get coffee ends up running into her boyfriend.

"Hey babe." She greets him. He had already got her coffee. and gives it to her and they walk to her car. She knows that he is going to be in for a surprise since she works at the federal government in the same level. She gets there after him since he past her about twenty minutes ago. She parks by his truck and gets out. She walks to the front door and gets her id and her gun. She heads up to the same level and gets ready. She walks over to him.

"Hey boss. what do we have?" She asks him as he turns around and is shock to find her standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her as the other teammates walks up to them.

"I work here." She tells him "now what case do we have?"

"We don't have anything right now. So just sit here and catch up on paperwork." Don says to her. He is a little upset at her that she did not tell him about working there with him. He walks away and heads to the conference room to get a few minutes. She decides that it's best to find out what's going on with him. She walks into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asks him as she sits down next to him.

"Why did you not tell me that you are working here?" he asks her "I am little hurt after all that we have been thou to get back together."

"I am sorry but it's not like I was keeping it from you but you never asked." She counters back to him as David walks into the room.

"We got a case." David says as they get up and walk with him to the elevator. They arrive on the crime scene where there is a shootout and Don is shot. They rush him to the hospital where both Allan and Charlie meet her there at the hospital to get news about Don.

"Where is Zoe?" Charlie asked about his niece.

"She is still at daycare." She tells him as they wait for the doctor to come out and give them news about Don.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be next week.


	4. Author Note

Alright this is a author note and so chapter 2 is the last chapter of this storyline! I might have a new numb3rs storyline at the end of June.


End file.
